1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a cowl cross member mounting unit connected with a side inner panel, and more particularly to the structure of a cowl cross member mounting unit for reinforcing the strength of a mounting unit of a cowl cross member and a side inner panel, thereby reducing idle vibration of a steering apparatus and improving the noise vibration harshness (NVH) function of a vehicle.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In general, a predetermined shape of a cowl cross flange 2 is, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, integrally coupled with both ends of a cowl cross member 1 installed to vertically cross a car body and positioned under a cowl panel. A cowl cross member mounting bracket 3 is coupled at the cowl cross member flange 2. Since the cowl cross member mounting bracket 3 is integrally coupled with a side inner panel (not shown), the cowl cross member 1 has a structure for connection with the side inner panel.
The cowl cross member flange 2 and the cowl cross member mounting bracket 3 are coupled in surface contact with each other and a plurality of through holes 2a, 3a are iprovided for this purpose. A plurality of assembling nuts 4 are welded and connected with the through hole 3a at one side of the cowl cross member mounting bracket 3. In other words, the cowl cross member flange 2 and the cowl cross member mounting bracket 3 are coupled together in surface contact using a plurality of assembling bolts 5 which are inserted through the through holes 2a, 3a and secured with the assembling nuts 4 mounted at the cowl cross member mounting brackets 3. Therefore, the cowl cross member flange 2 and the cowl cross member mounting bracket 3 are coupled together with the assembling bolts 5.
Furthermore, when the cowl cross member mounting bracket 3 is integrally coupled with the side inner panel (not shown), the cowl cross member 1 is connected with the side inner panel through the cowl cross member flange 2 and the cowl cross member mounting bracket 3.
A steering apparatus is installed perpendicularly at the cowl cross member 1, and the idle vibration of the steering apparatus is dispersed to the side inner panel through the cowl cross member 1, the cowl cross member flange 2 and the cowl cross member mounting bracket 3.
However, there are problems in the conventional cowl cross member mounting unit thus constructed in that the cowl cross member flange 2 and the cowl cross member mounting bracket 3 are connected with the side inner panel by direct contact, thereby failing to permit the idle vibration of the steering apparatus to effectively disperse to the side inner panel through the cowl cross member flange 2 and cowl cross member mounting bracket 3, but instead to the driver""s seat, causing a deterioration in the driver""s riding comfort and the NVH function of the vehicle as a whole.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the aforementioned problem and provide a structure of a cowl cross member mounting unit of a vehicle to reinforce the strength of a part, where the cowl cross member and side inner panel are interconnected and to disperse the idle vibration of a steering apparatus to the side inner panel to a maximum extent but to the driver""s seat to a minimum extent, thereby improving the driver""s riding feelings and a NVH function of a vehicle as a whole.
In order to accomplish the aforementioned object of the present invention, there is provided a structure of a cowl cross member mounting unit, the structure comprising:
cowl cross member flanges respectively joining both ends of a cowl cross member;
a reinforcing bracket coupled with the cowl cross member flanges in surface contact therewith; and
a cowl cross member mounting bracket coupled at one end with the reinforcing bracket formed a closed space therebetween, the other end of the cowl cross member mounting bracket being connected to a side inner panel in surface contact therewith.